Begin Again
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Dois jovens corações apaixonados resolvendo seus problemas internos em busca do amor a dois. "E uma quarta-feira, naquele café, eu vi nosso amor recomeçar". Oneshot.


**Título - Begin Again**

**Capítulo Único.**

**Olá meninas! Esta oneshot é um pouco particular e curtinha mesmo, espero que possam entender sobre o relacionamento deles. Espero que gostem, é simples, nenhum drama ou tensão. Foi escrita com carinho e estou ansiosa para opinião de vocês.**

**Betado por Ingrid Maia**

**...**

Observei-me no espelho e contemplei se minha escolha estava boa para meu compromisso. Um vestido _vintage_ floral, de mangas compridas até meu cotovelo, sua cintura marcada e saia rodada até um palmo acima do joelho. Meias do meu tom de pele para me manter aquecida e um sapato de bico redondo com o salto de sete centímetros.

_Ele odeia que use saltos altos para andar a pé_. Mas usaria mesmo assim. Essa era quem eu queria ser agora. Resignada, passei um pouco de maquiagem, caprichando nos meus cílios e deixando meu cabelo solto em ondas de cachos pelas minhas costas. Ao invés do constante gloss claro, passei meu novo batom vermelho. Com a minha _It Bag _pronta, sai de casa dobrando meu cardigã branco no braço. Coloquei fones de ouvido e deixei a voz de Jason Mraz cantar _Hello, You Beautiful Thing_. A minha música favorita de todos os tempos… Balancei a cabeça no ritmo e passei a caminhar pelas ruas do meu adorável bairro.

Morar em Upper West Side tinha sido uma das minhas grandes mudanças e estava orgulhosa disso. _E ele também ficaria,_ sabia disso. Mas não podia apenas fingir que sua felicidade apagaria todos os nossos outros grandes problemas. Ou, principalmente, meus gigantes problemas de aceitação e insegurança. Algumas pessoas acenaram pra mim e devolvi com um breve movimento da cabeça. Não sabia se elas estavam falando comigo porque eu estava balançando meu rosto no ritmo da música.

Cheguei na grande cafeteria pouco tempo depois de uma caminhada de vinte e cinco minutos. Entrei procurando um lugar vazio, a espera dele, que como sempre, devia estar atrasado. Enquanto andava pelo salão procurando uma mesa, vi um movimento e olhei completamente surpresa para sua figura acenando. Abri minha boca em puro choque. Edward estava ali, ficando de pé, sem jeito. Andei até ele sem esconder minha expressão.

- Você não está atrasado. - sussurrei querendo engolir minha emoção.

Edward suspirou e passou a mão no seu cabelo indisciplinado. Mesmo depois de dois anos juntos, ainda ficava maravilhada e admirada com sua beleza. Sua altura era impressionante e seus braços longos me envolviam para me deixar segura e aquecida. Seus olhos brilhavam sempre que encontrava algo que gostava ou quando assistia seu trabalho pronto. Lábios finos, queixo quadrado, corpo torneado e magro. Ele poderia ser um modelo se quisesse, mas estava feliz em ser um arquiteto.

- Você estava certa sobre muitas coisas. - disse baixinho depois de superar seu embaraço com minha observação - Você está linda. - murmurou e beijou minha bochecha, bem ao lado dos meus lábios e suspirei baixinho. Sua pele contra minha era realmente tudo que ansiava nas últimas semanas.

- Você também. - respondi e ele puxou a cadeira pra mim. Ele não sabia, mas aquilo, era completamente adorável. Era normal na sua mente, devido a sua educação rígida. A mãe dele, Elizabeth era uma bruxa perfeccionista que não eu considerava como minha sogra, mas sim a doce madrasta dele, Esme. - Já fez algum pedido?

- Não. Estava esperando por você. - respondeu e meu coração se aqueceu - É difícil.

- O quê?

- Foi difícil não chegar atrasado e comandar os pedidos. - murmurou desviando o olhar do meu.

- Mas você está conseguindo. - admirei brevemente.

- Você está usando saltos. - observou com um sorriso doce - Você ficou estranhamente fofa e sexy ao mesmo tempo.

- É um dom. - retruquei corando e ele sorriu ainda mais, daquele jeito que parecia que era um menino pequeno aprontando uma traquinagem. - Hoje é o nosso último encontro.

- Eu sei. - disse e seu sorriso caiu um pouco - Vamos pedir? - perguntou e acenou para o garçom.

- Quero uma torta de nozes e chá gelado. - respondi olhando brevemente para o chique cardápio da minha frente. O lugar era pomposo, combinava conosco agora.

- Torta de chocolate e café preto bem forte. - disse ao garçom e olhou pra mim - Esse lugar é bonito. Fiquei surpreso com a sua escolha.

- Você também estava certo com muitas coisas. - rebati com um sorriso tímido e ele assentiu - Edward… Como foi a sua semana?

- Jantei com meus pais, você sabe, Esme e Carlisle. - respondeu esticando suas mãos e pegando a minha entre as suas. - Acabei dormindo na casa deles e no dia seguinte, depois do café, vim embora. E então, na terça-feira encontrei com _ela_.

- E como foi?

- Melhor do que imaginei. Ela foi embora… Para Miami ou algo assim. Disse que tinha alguém e que ficaria com esse alguém. Não perguntei porque sinceramente, na hora, não me interessou. Estava aliviado. E isso é horrível. Como posso estar aliviado pela minha mãe estar indo embora para viver com um homem que sequer conheço?

- Você bebeu por isso? - perguntei baixinho e ele apertou minha mão.

- Não. Falei com meu terapeuta.

- E o que ele disse?

- Nada. - sorriu docemente e pensei que nossos filhos teriam o sorriso dele - Ele nunca falou nada, porém, cheguei a conclusão de que não posso ficar feliz com a minha mãe agora. Ela me machucou muito. Nos machucou muito e então vou demorar para me sentir confortável de novo.

- Você ligou?

- Liguei… E perguntei quem era o homem. Ela me contou tudo, conversamos um pouco e desligamos.

Elizabeth era uma mulher difícil e ao longo dos anos que conheço Edward e, principalmente, no qual nós dois começamos a namorar, ela nunca gostou de mim e muito menos me aceitou como sua nora. Mesmo que meus pais tenham dinheiro o suficiente para uma vida confortável em Manhattan, eu ainda não era boa o suficiente para seu filho talentoso. Edward sempre foi o menino de ouro dos seus pais até mais ou menos os seus dez anos, quando Carlisle e Elizabeth separam-se. Algum tempo depois ele conheceu Esme e casou. Elizabeth meio que surtou com o fim do seu casamento e passou e usar o filho como moeda de troca e chantagem com seu ex-marido.

Na justiça, Carlisle ganhou a guarda de Edward, porque bem, que mãe deixa o filho esperando-a na escola por mais ou menos três horas após o término das aulas? Elizabeth estava ocupada fazendo o cabelo. O estrago já foi feito. Para sentir-se bem, Edward tinha que ser o melhor em tudo. E ela não pediu perdão ou tentou mudar esse quadro e assim tornou-se um adulto um pouco terrível. Mesmo que Carlisle e Esme tenham cuidado e amado ele, ninguém conseguia lutar contra essa força dentro dele… Ninguém até que eu entrei em sua vida e as coisas passaram a mudar um pouco com o tempo e agora, pelo visto, mais ainda.

Agora, que ela estava praticamente fora de cena e Edward firme na sua decisão em aceitar que não precisa ser o melhor o tempo todo, meu coração parecia mais leve. Ele é um homem incrível. Muito apaixonado e dedicado, o problema é que ele se apaixona e se dedica à coisas demais. Não basta ser apenas um arquiteto, ele tem que ser pianista e maratonista. Com tantos compromissos, o tempo para nós dois ficou nulo assim como o tempo para ele mesmo. E Edward não soube lidar com a frustração de não poder fazer todas as coisas e, principalmente, em não ser o melhor em todas elas.

Nosso relacionamento era muito forte, havia muito amor, muita paixão, tesão, sexo… Mas também muitos gritos, brigas e choros. E nós dois nos amamos muito para simplesmente dar às costas a esse sentimento. Eu tentei, por oito longos meses, tentei arduamente esquecê-lo e começar de novo e falhei porque ele não era o único errado. A culpa também era minha.

- E como foi a sua semana? - perguntou-me docemente.

- Eu me mudei. - respondi desviando o olhar - Estou morando sozinha agora… E espero que por pouco tempo. - murmurei mais pra mim mesma do que para ele.

- Você se mudou? - perguntou com uma pintada de alegria na voz - Está morando sozinha?

Edward tinha um brilho maravilhoso no olhar.

- Bom… Eu tenho 23 anos agora. Estou me formando em breve, pensei que estava na hora de caminhar com as _minhas_ próprias pernas e sair das asas protetoras dos meus pais. - respondi suavemente e ele sorriu, beijando a minha mão. - Eu errei… Você tinha razão. Errei em não assumir quem eu queria ser e ter duas vidas não estava me fazendo bem. A Bella, filha dos pais religiosos e tradicionais e a Bella, estudante universitária, namorada do Edward Cullen, que gosta de balada e tequila. Precisava encontrar meu caminho.

- E o que seus pais falaram? - perguntou preocupado.

- Minha mãe não está falando comigo. - suspirei apertando sua mão - Meu pai disse que me abençoa, mas, ele ainda deixou claro que preferia que saísse de casa… Casada.

Enquanto Edward tinha sua mãe, eu tinha meus pais e minha vida dupla. Não conseguia assumir diante meus pais quem realmente era e o que gostava por medo. Renée e Charlie são boas pessoas, religiosos, tradicionais e um pouco opressores. Não permitem outra opinião, outro gosto ou outro vida além do que eles cuidadosamente planejaram pra mim. A docinho da Isabella sempre tinha que ser um amor, educada e claro, gostar de tudo e todos. E eu não sou assim. Tenho crises de mal humor, não sou sociável, adoro ser rabugenta com quem não gosto, amo sair para dançar, beber… E todas as coisas que eles não aprovavam para um comportamento aceitável.

Cansei disso, mas antes que estivesse cansada e sufocada pelos meus pais, Edward já tinha cansado da maneira que eles planejavam nossa vida a dois e colocava muitos planos nos quais nosso relacionamento ainda não estava pronto. Também não gostava quando ele reclamava dos meus pais porque ele não permitia que reclamasse da mãe dele. Algo que era a _dois_ estava sendo sempre decidido a _cinco_. E era óbvio que o término de um amor tão bonito estava chegando ao fim por isso… Fiquei cansada de tentar me encontrar na vida e no meu namoro. Cansada ao ponto de desaparecer por alguns dias e quando voltei, terminei tudo com Edward e briguei com meus pais. A partir desse momento a minha vida mudou e não foi fácil como pensei que seria.

Lutar contra meus pais doeu muito porque ouvi coisas dolorosas de ambos que não vou esquecer tão cedo, porém, o que mais doeu mesmo foi ficar sem o homem que amava mais que um dia eu imaginei. Os primeiros cinco meses da nossa separação foram recheados de muitas brigas, gritos, choros, coisas arremessadas e muito sexo de reconciliação que não nos levava a nada no dia seguinte. Nos úlitmos três meses, no entanto, decidimos mudar antes que tudo que sentíamos pelo outro realmente desaparecesse no meio de tantos problemas.

Resolvemos que devíamos nos abster de toques íntimos. Nada de beijos, abraços e principalmente sexo. E nesse tempo iríamos ser francos um com o outro, ouvir o que incomodava e aceitar nossos erros para buscar um conserto. Procuramos um terapeuta porque percebemos que a raiz de nossos traumas com nossos pais eram muito profundas para lidarmos sozinhos. Uma vez por semana nos encontraríamos em um local público para lavar nossa roupa suja discretamente. No começo não foi tão discreto assim… Agora estava tudo bem. Conseguíamos falar sobre qualquer coisa sem agredir o outro emocionalmente.

- Morar sozinho é bom. - disse baixinho e sorri.

O garçom colocou nossos pedidos a mesa e comemos em silêncio, beliscando um pouco do prato do outro. Quando terminei meu delicioso pedaço de torta, bebi um pouco do meu chá e olhei para ele.

- Edward. Você ainda está disposto… A continuar?

- Esses últimos meses pra mim tem sido uma experiência muito gratificante, apesar de dolorosa. Nós dois erramos muito. Você me perdoa por todos meus erros? Por todas as coisas cruéis que te disse? Eu amo você e acredite, também amo seus pais. Eles apesar de todo planejamento do nosso casamento, sempre me receberam muito bem e cuidaram de mim como próprio filho. Também quero pedir perdão a eles por tudo que fiz…

- É claro que eu te perdoo. - respondi sem esconder minha alegria - Assim como eu peço perdão por nunca ter facilitado seu relacionamento com sua mãe, com meus pais e até mesmo o nosso. E também te amo… Muito. - sussurrei a última parte querendo chorar.

- Acho que isso deve voltar para o lugar… - murmurou mexendo em seu bolso e tirando minha aliança dourada de compromisso. - Em breve irá mudar para algo muito melhor, você sabe, todas aquelas planilhas que sua mãe fez terá um bom uso. - disse e deslizou o anel em meu dedo - Esse período me fez querer mais.

- Eu sei. Também quero. Só preciso me formar, você sabe, um casamento no último ano da minha gradução…

- Posso esperar. - sorriu timidamente e colocou a sua aliança em seu dedo. - Bella, eu preciso te dizer outra coisa. - chamou minha atenção seriamente - Nós discutíamos muito por dinheiro. - disse e abri minha boca para interromper, mas ele não permitiu - Não quero mais aquelas brigas.

- Também não. E eu sei que estava errada. - suspirei e segurei sua mão novamente - Não vou mais me importar, mas espero que vá devagar. Não temos necessidade de grandes gastos e uma vida exuberante agora. Meu medo hoje não é vergonha do quanto você gasta, mas é do nosso futuro.

- É exatamente isso. Você estava certa, não devo gastar rios de dinheiro só porque tenho. Quer dizer, não é meu ainda. É da minha mãe e do meu pai. - disse e abriu um sorriso maroto - Por isso decidi viver apenas com meu salário da agência. Estou saindo da cobertura, porque obviamente, não posso pagar por ela agora. E estou procurando um novo lugar para viver. Também coloquei a venda todos os carros, bom, quase todos. O Vanquish foi um presente, então… E o Audi para uso diário.

- Isso é ótimo. Estou procurando um colega de quarto. Minha casa é ampla… Tem um terraço muito bom, no qual estou criando um jardim, também tenho um closet espaçoso e uma cama incrível. - retruquei e ele sorriu mordendo a isca. - Meu carro não ocupa a garagem com duas vagas… Acho que um Audi e um Volvo combinam muito juntos - brinquei e ele sorriu concordando.

- Não precisa procurar mais. Estou preenchendo a vaga. - disse o que eu queria ouvir.

Dinheiro não era um problema para nós dois, mas era um bom motivo de briga. Minha família não é tão rica ao ponto de entrar no top 100 do NY Times como a família materna de Edward, porém, não estamos com uma situação ruim. Meu pai é um homem de negócios que mantém a empresa dele a anos em um ranking muito bom de funcionários e produtividade, ele trabalha diretamente com imóveis de luxo. Ele possui uma frota de táxis também. Nós somos simples, não vivemos em mansões, não temos motoristas e sequer gastamos mais do que devemos. Não era uma questão de ser mão de vaca como minha adorável sogra sempre nos chamou, era um ponto de que não havia necessidade de extravagância se vivíamos muito bem com o que tínhamos.

Elizabeth Masen era daquelas que jogava notas de dólares da janela do hotel. Ela amava mostrar que tinha muito dinheiro e poder por onde passava. Edward foi criado com isso e ele adorava gastar demais. Nós podíamos ir a um restaurante que custava quase 600 dólares uma refeição, mas todo dia era inadmissível. E por isso brigávamos e muito. Agora, eu podia lidar com lugares pomposos de vez em quando enquanto ele também admitisse que comer no Subway não nos fazia mortos de fome e sim pessoas normais. Ele sobreviveu a um dos nossos encontros no Burguer King.

- Vamos? - perguntou depois que pagou a conta - Preciso conhecer a casa que irei morar em algumas semanas.

Meu coração estava em paz pela primeira vez a muito tempo. As coisas não estavam perfeitas e nunca estariam, mas nós reconhecemos que precisávamos de uma mudança separadamente para o nosso bem em conjunto. Era uma quarta-feira comum, um pouco nublada, mas a temperatura era agradável e gostosa. De mãos dadas com ele, saí daquele café e segui em direção a minha casa repassando um breve filme sobre os nossos encontros semanais pelos últimos meses e vi meu relacionamento renascer de uma forma muito mais forte, bonita e saudável. Não tinha um pingo de arrependimento e sim muita vontade de começar e fazer o certo e passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dele.

Nós estávamos começando novamente… Caminhando para o nosso "felizes para sempre".


End file.
